


Contac: Hiding: Out

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Contact: Hacker and Assassin [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Yahtzee Set 2Large straight all five connected in one story,
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Contact: Hacker and Assassin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Yahtzee Set 2**   
**Large straight all five connected in one story,**   
**All Prompts: https://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/611441.html**

**Title: Contact: Hiding Out (Part 1)**   
**Fandom: Arrow**   
**Prompt: Photo Prompt 16 couple under an umbrella in the snow**   
**Rating: Mature**   
**Word or Line count: 500**   
**Summary: Felicity receives a threat.**   
**Warnings: violence, death**

**Title: Contact: Hiding Out (Part 2)**   
**Fandom: Arrow**   
**Prompt: Photo Prompt 31 boat on the beach at sunset**   
**Rating: Mature**   
**Word or Line count: 500**   
**Summary: They arrive at the island.**   
**Warnings: violence, death**

**Title: Contact: Hiding Out (Part 3)**   
**Fandom: Arrow**   
**Prompt: Photo 15 hands on the top of the cliff**   
**Rating: Mature**   
**Word or Line count: 500**   
**Summary: Oliver finds an ally while looking around and confirms the threat.**   
**Warnings: violence, death**

**Title: Contact: Hiding Out (Part 4)**   
**Fandom: Arrow**   
**Prompt: Photo 14 person screaming**   
**Rating: Mature**   
**Word or Line count: 600**   
**Summary: Felicity needs to be rescued.**   
**Warnings: violence, death**

**Title: Contact: Hiding Out (Part 5)**   
**Fandom: Arrow**   
**Prompt: Photo 10 night sky**   
**Rating: Mature**   
**Word or Line count: 500**   
**Summary: Oliver and Felicity have some alone time.**   
**Warnings: violence, death, sex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Contac: Hiding: Out**

**Part 1**

A box was delivered by messenger to the Queen mansion. It was addressed to Felicity and it contained a dead rat with a note attached. We're coming for you was all it said.

The threat was real and Felicity confirmed it on the dark web. The Bertinelli family was coming for her. It's wasn't a surprise since she cleared out a few of their off-shore accounts after info she provided them was sold to the highest bidder.

Oliver wanted to kill them all when he saw how frightened Felicity was. He was also concerned for his family. How did the Bertinelli family know he had married her? They had married in Vegas on a whim.

"Oliver, we need to get away here."

"Let's go for a walk. The mansion may have been compromised." Oliver grabbed their coats and they left.

Oliver took his father's old car out of the garage and drove them downtown. He parked in an alley near the park and they got out.

"Why did we take that car and why did you park there?"

"It's my dad's car. I don't think they would tamper with a dead mans car." Oliver grabbed an umbrella from the back seat. "I used to park her to make out with girls in high school."

"If you think…" Felicity started.

Oliver laughed. "Not tonight. Now, we need to think of someplace where they won't find us."

"Aruba… no…. Corto Maltese." Felicity suggested. "No one ever goes there on purpose."

"No." Oliver shook his head. He opened the umbrella as the snow started coming down harder. "The Bertinellis have dealings on Corto Maltese."

"Of course they do." Felicity sighed. "Then where do we go?"

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it." Oliver stopped and faced her. "We go to Lian Yu." 

"The deserted island you were found on? No!" Felicity shook her head. "I was hoping for something with a spa or at least room service."

Oliver grinned. "Any place like that isn't safe until we can eliminate them completely."

"Well the crazy daughter tried but they're still there. What makes you think you can…. Oh…. right."

"We tell Mom and Thea we are going to Aruba and take our plane to Lian Yu instead."

"There's an airstrip there?" Felicity frowned. "That's weird."

"It's from the war." Oliver shrugged. "I can fly us there myself. If they follow us, I have the advantage of knowing the island better than they do."

"Okay but just until this is settled once and for all. I know I started this but I didn't think they would want to kill me."

"It's a matter of pride. You made them look bad." Oliver's eyes scanned the area and he started them moving again.

"How long do you think it will take for it to blow over?" Felicity asked.

"Not until Frank Bertinelli and his men are dead." Oliver whispered in her ear.

"That won't take long." Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder.

X

**Part 2**

They were packed and gone before morning. The flight was uneventful but the landing was a bit bumpy.

Oliver helped Felicity out of the twin engine plane. He grabbed their bags and his bow and quiver. He handed Felicity her bag and grabbed a box of supplies.

"We can stay in a cave near here. It's not the Ritz but it's dry and well hidden."

"Does it have spiders? You know I don't like spiders." Felicity stepped over a log. "Or snakes."

"I don't remember any snakes but I'll check for spiders." Oliver grinned. "Don't go wandering off. There are old landmines here."

"How on earth did you survive this place?" Felicity looked at him with awe.

"I had help but they're gone now." Oliver started down a trail in the jungle. "Stay behind me. I'll come back to get the rest of the supplies as soon as I get you in the cave. There may be a few things still there."

"Really?" Felicity walked exactly where Oliver stepped as she followed him down the trail. "What kind of things?"

"Medical supplies, candles, and maybe a few cans of food." Oliver stopped and moved some vines off to the side on a large pile of rocks. "We're here."

Felicity nodded and followed him inside. "It seems okay."

Oliver put down the supplies and his bag. He handed her a flashlight. He put his quiver on. And picked up his bow. "Stay here and stay quiet. I need to have a look around."

Felicity nodded and looked at the flashlight in her hand.

Oliver headed for the shore to see if anyone had come ashore recently. He stood overlooking the shore just inside the tree line looking up and down the beack. He was almost ready to go back when he saw the rowboat on the shore.

Oliver went down to check it out. He found it undamaged and it had been brought to shore recently. Oliver scanned the horizon for a ship but saw none. He thought it best to leave the boat where it was for now. He could check on it tomorrow

They weren't alone and that bothered Oliver. He would have to keep alert. He made his way back to the plane and got more of the supplies. He knew whoever was there had seen the plane and would be looking for them soon.

When he reached the cave he was relieved to find Felicity where he had left her.

"We aren't alone. I don't know how many are here but we will have to keep out of sight until they leave or I kill them."

"Bertinelli's men?"

"No. They wouldn't have gotten here before us." Oliver put the supplies down. "We should eat something and get some sleep. I can rig an alarm."

"What's for dinner?"

Oliver pulled a mre out of one of the boxes and tossed it to her. "That's it until I go hunting."

"Oh joy." Felicity looked at the wrapper. "Beef stew."

X

**Part 3**

The next morning Oliver left Felicity still sleeping in the cave and went to check out the rest of the island.

Oliver found the remains of a recent campfire near where Fyers' camp had been. Most of the tents were gone and the vehicles had been removed by ARGUS after he had left the island.

After a few minutes, Oliver climbed a tree to get a better view. He saw someone looking around near the waterfalls. Oliver sighed in relief when he recognized the man.

"John Diggle, what are you doing here?" Oliver called out from the top of a tree.

John looked up. "Oliver Queen! I'm here evaluating this place for an ARGUS detention center. So it was you in the plane?"

Oliver climbed down. "Yes. The Bertinellis are after my wife. She hacked their offshore accounts and drained some of them. They owed her money. I thought this would be a good place to hide out."

"Wow! Is she looking for a job because we could use her." John grinned.

"You'd have to ask her." Oliver looked around. "Have you seen anyone? There's a rowboat on shore."

"That's mine." John looked around. "You think they'll come here?"

"I invited them in a way." Oliver smirked. "I told the family that we were going to Aruba but when I filed my flight plan it was for here. They'll come. They want to kill her."

"How much money did she take?"

"Millions." Oliver suddenly nocked an arrow and turned around. He let the arrow fly to the top of the waterfall.

A man fell off the hillside and hit the ground near them. Oliver went to roll him over.

"He's one of Frank's men. They didn't take as long as I hoped they would. I need to get back to Felicity."

"I'll go with you." John pulled his gun and walked behind Oliver.

They were nearly there when two more men came out of the shadows. John and Oliver fought with them. John shot his man but Oliver pinned his man down.

"How many are here?" Oliver leaned his forearm on the man's throat.

"I won't tell you." The man grunted.

"Two are dead. How many more?" Oliver asked again.

The man's eyes widened. "There are six of us."

"Is Frank with you?" John asked.

"Yeah. He wants the bitch." He grabbed Oliver's arm to try to move it then gasped.

Oliver stood up and wiped a bloody knife on the man's shirt. "Now there's three."

John sighed. "Waller said you were a cold bastard."

"I don't have a problem killing." Oliver shrugged. "It's the reason why she uses me and she uses me often. Come on. I need to check on Felicity."

"Where's your camp?" John asked. "I haven't seen it."

"It's this way. I know this island like the back of my hand. They can't hide from me for long. I'll find them or the landmines will."

"Landmines?" John looked around. "Damn!"

Oliver chuckled. "Watch your step, John."

X

**Part 4**

Suddenly Oliver heard a scream coming from the direction of the cave. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and started running. He and John arrived just in time to see two men holding Felicity by the arms. She was struggling to get free.

Frank Bertinelli slapped Felicity across the face. "Where's my money?"

Oliver nocked the arrow and aimed it at Frank. Oliver growled. "Get you hands off her."

Frank laughed. "You think I'm afraid of a dumbass playboy and his rent a cop? She's going to give me back my money or she's gonna die."

"Stupid!" Felicity spat at him. "I can't because there's no wifi on this island."

"Give me the account numbers of where you put it." Frank drew his hand back to slap Felicity again.

Oliver shot an arrow through his hand. "The next one goes in your neck. Let her go."

Frank grabbed his hand and looked at Oliver with fear in his eyes. "You wont kill me. You don't have it in you."

The two men holding Felicity looked at each other then back at Frank. They were afraid and it showed.

Oliver laughed and nocked another arrow.

"Shoot her." Frank yelled at his men.

Oliver shot Frank in the neck with the arrow and it went through him into one of the men's chest. They both fell at Felicity's feet.

The last man standing let go of her and started to run. He ran into the open and then there was a loud explosion.

John looked at Oliver. "One for me, four for you, and one for the landmine. When I get back, I'll order a clean up crew. Waller's not going to like this."

"I don't care what Waller thinks." Oliver took a sat phone from Franks pocket then stepped over the dead men to Felicity. "Are you okay?"

Felicity collapsed into his chest sobbing. "He was really going to kill me!"

"He's not going to bother anyone ever again." Oliver moved her away from the bodies. "How did they find you?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. They grabbed me as I was coming back from that tree over there." Felicity pointed to an old tree a few yards away. "Are they all dead now?"

"Yes. I think so." Oliver turned to John. "Do you need a sat phone? You can use his."

"No." John shook his head. "They're coming to get me in the morning. I was only supposed to be here for a day."

"Who's he?" Felicity asked.

"I'm John Diggle, Mrs. Queen. I work for ARGUS."

"He's a friend." Oliver rubbed her back. "You should go inside. John and I will get these two away from here. We can put them all together at the waterfall. That way the cleanup team won't have to search for them."

"Are you going to stay for a while?" John asked.

"A day or two to make sure the island is clear." Olived waved John inside the cave. "I wonder how they got on the island."

"There's only one plane at the air strip. I'd say they were dropped off and the pilot took off again."

"Makes sense. That would be the reason for the phone. We can cache their weapons at the tower. They won't be needing them."

"You'll be coming back here again?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's the best kind of safe house." Oliver sat down with Felicity. "Unless you are going to recommend it to Waller."

"No." John shook his head and sat down.

"You hungry?" Oliver tossed him a mre.

"Sure. Thanks." John grinned.

X

**Part 5**

That night Oliver and John took turns keeping watch as Felicity slept. It was quiet and there were no signs of trouble. Both men were glad of that.

In the morning Oliver and Felicity walked John to his boat. Just out side of the cove was the ARGUS ship waiting to take him back.

"Thanks for having my back, John." Oliver shook John's hand.

"I didn't really do anything. You saved the day." John looked at Felicity and smiled. "You married a dangerous man. I hope you can handle that."

"I know who and what he is and he knows all about me." Felicity looked up at Oliver. "No secrets."

Oliver smiled. "No secrets."

"Okay. See you around." John pushed his boat out into the water and started rowing for the ship.

Felicity and Oliver walked back to the cave arm in arm.

"Now for our honeymoon…." Oliver grinned. "How about a swim?"

"I didn't bring a suit, Oliver. I packed for icky jungle not beach fun."

Oliver laughed and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her down a path to a large waterhole then put her down. He started stripping then looked at her with a grin. Felicity nodded and started to undress.

When they were naked, Oliver helped her into the water. They splashed and kissed in the warm water for a while then laid in the grass to dry.

Oliver rolled over on his side and looked at her. "Why is it that we can never have normal romantic times?"

"What do you mean?" Felicity rolled over on her side. "This is normal….sort of."

Oliver shook his head and kissed her. He pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. Felicity lightly scraped her nails along his shoulders as he moved on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and let him in. They made love until nightfall.

They laid in each other's arms as they looked up at the night sky.

"I think we are who we are and that's just perfect." Felicity caressed his cheek.

"A hacker and a hit man?" Oliver sighed. "One of these days, we are going to have to give all of this up and be a normal married couple with children and a mortgage."

"Really Oliver, between the two of us, we don't need a mortgage. You have millions in your super secret hitman accounts and I have millions in my super secret hacker accounts. We will never have to worry about money ever."

"So we should retire now and have babies?" Oliver grinned.

Felicity laughed. "You just wanna make babies with me, don't you?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "I have always enjoyed our trysts and now that you are my wife I get to make babies all the time with you."

"I wonder…. Boy or girl?"

"Are you….?"

"No. Not yet but…… "

Oliver pulled her close. "We can work on that."

"Oh yeah…" Felicity kissed him and pulled him on top of her again.


End file.
